


Fire and Ice

by forgoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgoo/pseuds/forgoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler warns Josh not to come back. There’s something bad about this place, something dark. But, Josh doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Specter in a Snowstorm

Joshua William Dun, like any other teenager who struggles with anxiety, doesn’t like change. Which is why he can’t even begin to fathom why his parents think it’s necessary to uproot their lives so that they can move across the state of Ohio.

It’s practically the middle of the school year and Josh can already feel the scrutiny of his new classmates boring into him as he’s forced to introduce himself in front of a homeroom class. His chance of making friends so late in the game is close to zero. The experience is going to be agonizing. He can feel it in his gut.

 

“These houses are brand new. They just finished construction in the fall.” Laura Dun had said delightedly when they first broke the news. Josh couldn’t have cared less. The only time he got excited about something new was when it involved his drum set or doing something he wasn’t necessarily allowed to. Otherwise, “new” was a dirty word that Josh preferred to distance himself from it.

His father, Bill Dun, had continued on to explain something about getting a promotion and opening a new branch of the company but Josh had already tuned out. The words, “We’re moving!” were the equivalent of handing Josh a death sentence. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut and then expected him to be happy about it.

 

Josh seeps most of the car ride, dreaming of all the things he could be doing with his Saturday that don’t involve moving, but wakes as his father pulled the minivan into the beginning of their neighborhood. The houses could have come out of a catalog; they're that cookie-cutter. Josh finds it mildly disturbing, but dismisses it when he sees something in the distance that catches his eye.

He leans forward between the two front seats and squints, trying to see past the windshield and falling snow. He pokes his dad’s arm. “What are those buildings out there?” He asks quietly as to not disturb the rest of the sleeping occupants of the car, pointing to shadows that sit upon the oncoming horizon.

“There used to be a big manufacture of some sort in these parts. Your mother probably remembers what they made, but these houses were developed on the old land after the company went bankrupt. It’s probably the old factory warehouses.” Bill explains.

Josh sits back in his seat. “Huh.” He says. “Cool.”

Bill glances at him through the rearview mirror, recognizing the look on his son’s face. “Don’t be getting any ideas. That’s privately owned land, Josh. You could get arrested for trespassing.”

“I’m not having any ideas.” Josh says with a feigned innocence.

Bill rolls his eyes, and returns his concentration to the road.       

Josh is excited at the prospect for a place to explore that didn’t involve any socializing with his peers for approximately ten seconds, because those were the ten seconds before they pulled into their new driveway.

The car stopped moving. They were here. Final destination. Josh can’t pretend like maybe his parent’s will suddenly see sense and turn the car around. This is home now, whether he likes it or not.

Bill announces their arrival and everyone piles out of the car to stretch. The movers arrive not long after, and soon enough, all of Josh’s worldly possessions were piled into the room he now shares with his brother. It’s cramped and Jordan won’t stop complaining about how much space Josh’s drums took up. His only consolation is that the room has a window that overlooks the warehouses.

           

With all the unpacking to be done, Josh doesn’t have time to check out his mysterious new playground over the weekend. Monday comes sooner than Josh would like.

“Stop complaining.” Laura says from the driver’s seat of the mini-van.

“It’s not too late!” Josh begs from the backseat, “You can still turn the car around!”

“I’m not turning the car around, Joshua!” She cries and presses hard on the brakes. The car lurches to a stop in front of the high school. “Now, get out and make the best of the situation.” She pleads.

As his siblings exit the car unprompted, Josh hesitates. His hands are sweaty on the straps of his backpack. His mother eyes him warily.

“Josh, it isn’t the end of the world honey.” She says softly.

 Josh shakes his head and steps out of the car without a word.

“I love you!” Laura calls out through the rolled down passenger window, sighing when Josh turns and waves half-heartedly in return. She wants this move to be a good thing for her family, but she knows Josh has never handled change well. It’s frustrating.

Josh tries to smile at his mom, but it results in a grimace. He can see her sigh, before rolling up the window and pulling out of the parking spot, off to her new job. Josh wonders if his mom will have as hard a time fitting into her new job as he will at school.    

 

Josh feels that an “I told you so” is in order because school is about as awful as he imagined it would be. He’s forced to stand in front of his homeroom class and introduce himself. The room of teenagers stare at him with disinterest so obvious they might as well been holding up a sign. Josh can tell from the slack jaws and dead eyes, they don’t give shit about who he is.  They just want to get on with the rest of their own individual torturous day.  

A group of people try to speak with him after homeroom, perhaps with hopes of befriending him, but that idea inevitably withers away when Josh can’t think of anything to make small talk out of aside from the weather. Which leaves him to fumble his way through the conversation.

He’s relieved when the group finally leaves him alone. He also acknowledges that he may have blown his only chance to make friends. They probably think he’s some sort of arrogant asshole, who thinks he’s too good for them. The thought alone leaves him groaning and pressing his forehead to the cool metal of his new locker after he leaves homeroom.

Josh wants to make friends. He does. He just wishes they hadn’t come in such a large group. He hates talking in front of large groups of strangers. It’s as if everything interesting about him suddenly disappears in the presence of moderately sized bodies of people. 

Josh knows that he just needs to find the right group of friends. People who are like him: shy, introverted. But, the problem with finding other shy, introverted people is more than apparent. They aren’t going to be jumping at the chance to meet Josh, a total stranger.

He eats lunch in the bleachers. There are other kids there, braving the icy winter winds, but Josh is invisible to them. Even with his brightly dyed red hair, he’s a specter in a snowstorm.

The rest of the day is more of the same. The thought that he’s going to have to do this every day for the rest of the school year doesn’t help the time go by any faster.

When the final bell, signaling the student’s release, rings out, Josh let’s himself slump over the desk he’s sitting at. He doesn’t care if people give him odd looks at this point; he’s just happy he can go home now.

Josh arrives to an empty house. His parents are still at work, and he can only guess that his other siblings have had more luck finding friends than himself. He doesn’t resent them for it, he just wishes he had someone to talk about how isolated he feels. He’s had a lot of wishes and feelings gone unheard since they moved.

He heads up to his room and throws his things on his bed. He has homework that needs to be completed in order to catch up with the rest of his new classes, but he doesn’t touch it. Instead he stands by the window.

The rusty steel edifices loom in the distance. They call out to him. They’re in need of exploring. Josh can’t resist any longer. His parents aren’t home to stop him. He grabs his jacket and scarf, pocketing his cellphone as an afterthought; heading out the door without looking back.

 

It had stopped snowing at some point during the day. Josh just has to watch his step as he walks the empty expanse of land between the newly built neighborhood and the fenced off warehouses. He’d slipped on enough patches of icy pavement in his life to know to keep his focus on the ground. The warehouses themselves, however, are built on dirt, and so once he hops the fence and is on the property, he doesn’t have to worry about where his feet go.

He walks through the long aisles of warehouses, his mind wandering far from his worries. He could only think about what sort of stories these warehouse hid behind their walls.

The warehouses remind Josh of dollhouses, abandoned by their doll counterparts; left to decay in the dirt and snow, no longer a home to life. They needed someone to play with, and Josh is willing to oblige. However, empty dollhouses can only prove to be so much fun. Josh’s parents are going to be home soon and he’d prefer they didn’t know about his afternoon exploits.       

Winter winds swoop through the buildings, rattling the filth laden window panes. Josh pulls his jacket tighter around himself. He’s about to give up his explorations in favor of a warm bed, when he catches a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He turns on his heel, but there’s nothing there, only a warehouse with the faded, grime encrusted twenty-one painted at the top.  

“Hello?” He calls out to what he had earlier presumed was emptiness. When he receives no reply, he swears to himself that what he saw looked like a red cap poking out from the warehouse. He figures it’s only logical that he investigate, prolonging his return home, and approaches Warehouse 21.

With some effort, Josh is able to press open the rusted doors that scrape against the concrete of the warehouse floors with a hideous scream. Warehouse walls provide refuge from the wind, and Josh takes a moment to intake his surroundings.

The warehouse floor is deserted with the exception of a few large pieces of machinery. Josh doesn’t care enough to guess their function. He’s on a mission.

Snow sits upon dead weeds and vines curl around a stairway. A walkway lines the in-door perimeter of the warehouse, allowing one to look down on the warehouse floor. Abandoned nests sit in the rafters, where gaping holes in the ceiling let in beams of light. There’s a doorway at the far end that leads to a long hallway where more uninhabited rooms lie. Yet, no sign of the red cap, or the person it belonged to.

Feeling defeated, Josh remembers that he has his phone with him. If anything, he can take pictures and send them to Debby back home (yes, he refuses to acknowledge his new place of residence as home yet). She would appreciate the photos. They were undeniable proof that Josh wasn’t _just_ sitting around in his room moping as he’s prone to.

Josh makes sure his camera focuses and then snaps a few pictures of the warehouse. He saunters over to the upstairs walkway and takes a photo of the other warehouses. The last photo he takes is a rather artistic shot of the rafters, where the light beams cast over an empty nest.

Being quite proud of that last photo and Josh has a vague inclination to have it framed. When the inclination passes, he looks up from his phone, only to discover that he’s no longer alone.

Standing before Josh is a boy, who couldn’t be any older than himself (at least he can’t be much taller than him anyways). Atop the boys head is the red cap. It’s a beanie. He’s clad in a white dress shirt and matching jacket. Why he’s so dressed up is anyone’s guess, but Josh doesn’t ask. He’s not sure what he could say seeing as he’s still shocked by the sudden appearance of someone he didn’t even hear approach. For all he knows, this guy could be some sort of super stealth ninja assassin come to kill him (or rather, put him out of his misery).

Frozen in place, Josh’s mouth moves before his brain has time to really process what he’s saying. “I like your beanie.” Once his words are out there, there’s no taking them back. Josh wonders if there’s something anymore idiotic he could have said. At the very least, Josh takes comfort in the fact that he really does like this stranger’s beanie.

The stranger blinks and then subsequently frowns. He touches his beanie and then it’s like a lightbulb flickers on. “Oh, thank you.” He smiles and presses his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders. Josh nods in return, noticing how the posture was non-threatening, shy almost. “I like your hair.” The stranger adds.

Josh touches his hair self-consciously and mutters a quick, “Thanks”. No one’s said anything about it at school, although it had garnered him some prolonged judgmental staring and the occasional offhand snicker.  

They both stand there a moment longer, watching each other.

The stranger breaks the silence with, “Haven’t seen you around here before.” It’s a statement.

Josh looks back in the direction of his house, scratching his neck, “Yea, I just moved in actually.” He clears his throat uncomfortably because this is his chance. This stranger could be his friend (assuming he doesn’t mess it up). Josh mentally scrambles for every piece of advice he’s heard about making friends. “You come here a lot then?” He asks. “I’m Josh by the way.”

The stranger looks at Josh like he’s crazy and Josh isn’t sure what he said wrong. “I’m Tyler. Yes. Wait. What do you mean you just moved in?”

Josh takes a second to process the moment before he’s spits out something ridiculous again. He takes into account all this new information. The stranger’s name is Tyler. He wears a red beanie, likes Josh’s hair, he hangs out in abandoned warehouses by himself, and doesn’t seem to grasp the concept of “moving in”. Josh decides to start there.

“My family moved into the new neighborhood.” Josh says.

Tyler’s eyes dart between Josh and a window. “New neighborhood?” He asks.

Josh has no idea how to rephrase what he’s said. He’s pretty sure he’s being clear. “Yes. The new neighborhood. They tore down a bunch of these warehouses to build it. This one is literally right in my backyard. My mom doesn’t like it but I think it’s pretty cool.” Josh rambles. When he reminds himself to shut up, he notices the blank look on Tyler’s face. “Sorry. I’m nervous.”

Tyler cocks his head and then giggles. Josh has no idea how to respond to that. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to, because Tyler asks, “Why are you nervous?”

Josh doesn’t know why, but he feels oddly comfortable telling Tyler all about his hatred of change and how talking to strangers makes him anxious. Tyler nods sympathetically as Josh talks.      

When Josh finishes, (which takes a while because Tyler kept asking questions and then telling his own stories of awkward encounters) they’ve moved to sit down on the walkway. Their legs hang off the steel grating, kicking out under them like little kids. Tyler’s laughing at something Josh said and Josh is hiding his hands in his face. An outsider might guess from their body language and physical proximity that these two are friends, rather than what they were: strangers who’d just met.

“Man that sucks.” Tyler sighs when the laughter passes. He pauses and then says, “I didn’t know they were building on the land.”

It’s Josh’s turn to be confused now. “I thought you said you came here all the time though?” It just doesn’t make sense that Tyler wouldn’t know.

Tyler is uneasy now and Josh can see it in the way he pulls away. Just as Josh is about to tell Tyler to forget he asked, Tyler says, “I’m always here.”

“Then how come you didn’t know about the construction?”

“No, Josh, I’m _always_ here.” Tyler says.

“Then how come you didn’t know about the construction?” Josh repeats lamely because this seems to be the million dollar question.

Tyler rolls his eyes and says with no small amount of exasperation, “That’s not how it works.”  

Josh doesn’t say anything although his next question is obvious, “How _what_ works?” Instead, his eyebrows knit together in further confusion as he watches Tyler squirm in place. It’s clear he wants to say something but he’s struggling with it. Tyler decides to just come out with it. “I’m a ghost.”

Josh watches Tyler, waiting for him to tell Josh that he’s just joking. But, he doesn’t. His face says he’s completely serious.

"You’re a ghost?” Josh asks, because he just wants to make sure he’s actually hearing what he thinks he’s hearing.

“Yup,” Tyler says, “One hundred percent not alive.”

It’s only natural that Josh pokes Tyler, who is still technically a complete stranger, multiple times as a response. His finger lands solidly on several points of Tyler’s arm. “Yea, I’m calling bullshit. You make no sense.” Josh says, a little let down.

Tyler mutters something about how ghost movies are the real bullshit here. “Listen, I can prove it.” Tyler says as he stands up, and dusts off his pants.

Josh follows suit and stands. “Alright, I’m dice. Prove it.”

“Take my picture.” Tyler instructs.

Josh raises an eyebrow at the request but does as he’s told. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. Tyler waves at the camera, and Josh takes the picture. When the captured image appears on-screen, Tyler’s not in it.

“Just because you don't show up in a photo doesn't mean you're necessarily a ghost.” Josh says, clearly pulling this logic out of his ass. Supernatural things are occurring, and it’s the only way that he’s managing to cope with this realization. “You could be a vampire and you’ve lured me here to suck my blood.”

Tyler shrugs and concedes that Josh may have a point. “But, a vampire? I mean do I look like the blood sucking type?”

“You’re pale, well-dressed, and don’t have a reflection. Many young adult authors would say so.” Josh points out.  

Tyler laughs because now Josh really _did_ have a point there. “Yes, because young adult authors are _highly_ revered authorities in the supernatural community!”

They laugh. Josh feels like he could get used to this. It feels right. He doesn’t say this though because Tyler is once again saying, “I'm serious though! I'm a ghost.”

“Prove it then!” Josh giggles at Tyler's effort to get him to believe.

Tyler presses his hands to his hips, “You'll believe that I'm a vampire but not a ghost. See, you're not exactly making this easy.”

“Makes it more interesting though.”

“This is true.” Tyler notes and then goes quiet. He plots. His face discernibly brightens once he has an idea and he shouts, “Okay! I’ve got it!” clapping his hands and rubbing them together deliberately for the full effect. He smiles gleefully and then, without warning, Tyler disappears.

Josh turns in circles, looking for Tyler. “Invisibility.” A smile curls on his lips. “Now that is pretty ghostly.” He admits.

“HEY!” Tyler yells from up in the rafters.

Josh’s neck snaps backwards to the source of the sound. Tyler is once again visible and treading the steel support beams. Josh reasons that if Tyler were anything other than a ghost, the old and neglected beams would be moaning under his weight.

“Believe me now?” Tyler asks as he jumps off the beam, plummeting to the ground like a rock.

“Fuck.” Josh gasps as Tyler falls. Josh’s instinct to protect kicks in and he runs to catch the falling boy. But, Tyler never hits him. Rather, he slips through Josh and lands gracefully on two feet. He steps back to revel in Josh’s astonishment. “Ghost, right.” Josh says, eyes wide.

“Yes, yes I am.” Tyler says smugly.

The questions are popping up in Josh’s head like daisies and he’s not sure where to start. But, he remembers the question that started this entire conversation. “You’re always here, because you’re a ghost. But, you didn’t know about the construction. How does that work?”

Tyler sighs and sits back down, any feeling of triumph sapped. “Time doesn’t exactly work the same way for me.”

“Does it go by really fast?” Josh says, taking up the spot next to Tyler again.  

Tyler shakes his head, “No, it’s more like…Sometimes time will go by really slowly and then suddenly all the time in the world is gone. It’s like I’ve skipped forward.”

The pieces start to fit together. “So the last time you remember looking out the window, my house was just more warehouses. Right?”

Tyler nods, and fidgets with his jacket.

“That must have been years ago.” Josh immediately regrets saying this because Tyler’s entire face falls.  

Josh isn’t sure what to say now. It’s late, the sun’s already set, and his parents are probably going to be calling him soon when they realize he’s not in his room sulking. But, he doesn’t want to leave Tyler when the guy looks so lost. Josh can only imagine what Tyler has been going through. Not to mention, Josh still has questions. So, in that moment, Josh makes a decision. “If I came back, say tomorrow, would you still be here?”

Tyler’s sad look evaporates. “Well, I have an awfully busy schedule you know.” He jokes. “But, I could probably fit you in.” He pauses and says, more seriously, “No promises though.”

“I can’t make any promises either.” Josh says as he stands back up and moves to the stairs. “Between doing homework and my mom skinning me alive for being out so late, my future is entirely uncertain.”

Josh is halfway down the stairs when he turns back to see if Tyler is following him. He isn’t. Tyler’s still standing at the top. An emotion that Josh can’t quite discern, flashes over Tyler’s face. Tyler appears to collapse in on himself as he says, “I changed my mind. You shouldn’t come back.”

Josh is waiting for the punchline, but it never comes. He forces a laugh and says, “What?” Because what else can he say? He thought things were going so well. Why would Tyler have a sudden change of heart?

“It’s not safe here.” Tyler says, his arms wrapped around his middle, squeezing tightly.

“I don’t understand.” Josh says softly, one of hands gripping the railing in a vice.

“There’s something bad about this place, something dark.” Tyler says, looking away. “I can’t explain it. It’s not safe.” Tyler glances up, locking eyes with Josh. Tyler tries to convey something with a look, and Josh thinks he might be trying to say, “Sorry”. He doesn’t get a chance to ask if he’s right though, because Tyler is gone. Disappeared. And now Josh is alone again and the snow begins to fall afresh through the holes in the warehouse roof.

 

Josh returns home, feeling worse than he did when he left.

His mother is rightfully frightened when he returns looking like he’s going to start crying at the drop of the hat. He guesses that’s the only reason she doesn’t punish him when he returns. She simply asks him to call the next time he’s going to be out so late. He apologizes and goes to his room.

Debby calls him later that night to check in. She’s quick to pick up on the depressive attitude of her best friend, although the reasons for it are not what she originally thought.

Josh explains to her his awful day at school, and continues on to explain how he met Tyler (although he makes it a point to omit Tyler’s supernatural tendencies).

“I mean, he was really cool and it seemed like we were getting along.” Josh whines.

“Well, you’re pretty great too Josh. It’s his loss really. And, you know, he’s probably got issues if he doesn’t want to be your friend.” Debby suggests.

Josh sighs, “Yea, maybe.”

“Besides, you’ll make other friends!” Debby’s optimism at Josh’s social abilities makes him groan. “Oh give it a rest. It just takes time.”

       

The rest of the school week is hell. Despite Debby’s optimism, Josh makes a total of zero friends. He only manages to get though it because of one singular decision: he’s going back to Warehouse 21.  


	2. That Which Goes Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh returns to Warehouse 21, warnings be damned.

Josh knows that Tyler said that there’s something bad about Warehouse 21. There’s something unsafe about the place. But, Tyler is also a ghost and never even specified what was so wrong with the place. For all Josh knew, Tyler could be worried about the structural integrity of the warehouse, and really, Josh didn’t give a flying fuck about the structural integrity of buildings on a daily basis. Josh is going to go back, Tyler’s worries be damned.

Finding the time to visit though is a completely different story.

Although Josh has as many friends as a snake has hands, his mother insisted that their family go out every evening of the past week.

Josh hasn’t seen Tyler in two weeks. This draws up the question of whether or not Tyler will even remember Josh when he goes back, seeing as the brain chemistry of ghosts is an entirely undeveloped scientific field.

Josh is happy to find that Tyler does remember him.

“I told you not to come back.” Tyler is standing across the warehouse on the walkway, shouting down at Josh from his spot.

“School sucks.” is the only excuse that Josh can think to use. In reality, “School sucks” doesn’t cover half of the problem.

School is painful for Josh. He lives his school days as a pariah. He finds it impossible to meet new people. It isn’t that he’s being bullied. People are nice, really. But, no one has the patience to sit through a whole conversation with Josh. He’s awkward and quiet, and it has a tendency to come off as strange or unsociable. Which means Josh never has the chance to break out his shell and feel comfortable. It’s a vicious cycle.  

His family tries to be there for him, but there’s only so much advice anyone can give until they too give up.

Josh is stuck between a rock and a hard place.   

The only person, currently living or dead, that Josh feels like he can be around without tearing out his hair is the inhabitant of Warehouse 21. It’s not an ideal situation, seeing as Tyler doesn’t seem to particularly want Josh around. It’s also slightly less ideal that Tyler falls into that odd category of being dead. But, he’ll make it work because Josh likes Tyler.

“It isn’t safe for you here.” Tyler says, voice still raised.

Josh walks forward toward Tyler’s end of the warehouse. “Yea, but that doesn’t make school suck any less. Besides I brought something with me that I think you might like.” He smiles wide and sling off his bag to show Tyler.

Tyler is slightly intrigued by what could possibly be in the bag that Josh thought to bring with him. Josh has only met him once. Could he possibly know what Tyler likes? Regardless, it’s enough to get him to leave his perch from the walkway and move to stand on even ground with Josh.  

“I figured,” Josh says a he rifles through his bag, “you could use a bit of the outside world.” A laptop materializes from the depths of the bag. Josh hands over the technology and heads further into the warehouse.

“Where are you going?” Tyler calls after him, watching Josh disappear into the dark hallway.

Josh’s head pops back out. “No way am I sitting on the ground with all that snow.” Tyler makes a confused look, and Josh elaborates, “You’re dead. So, technically you’re clothes are dead too. They won’t make the snow all melty and get your pants wet.”

The realization that living humans emit heat from their bodies is clear on Tyler’s face, but he plays it off with a shrug, “I mean, yea I’m dead. I don’t think clothes can be dead though.”   

Josh rolls his eyes with a grin and, continues into the long hallway, in search of chairs and a desk. Tyler follows close behind, still rambling about the technicalities of ghostliness.

“I mean, can clothes _really_ be dead? Think about it, Josh. What does that imply about plants? Plant souls? And, the zippers are made of metal! Does that mean _metal_ is alive too? These are really the _hard_ questions you have to ask yourself as a ghost Josh!” Tyler is so exasperated, he nearly runs into Josh, who has come to an abrupt stop. Tyler takes it upon himself to point out the obvious. “We’ve stopped.”

Josh believes it only polite to reaffirm the obvious. “Yes we have.”

They’ve stopped because the old office they’re in comes equipped with two rickety metal chairs, and a rotting wooden desk. It’s perfect.

Josh sets up the laptop on the desk, and sits himself down in one chair. Tyler stands at first, eyeing the laptop warily. He paces the room as the laptop comes to life, eventually pulling the second chair beside Josh and sitting.

Tyler fidgets in his chair as he watches Josh pull up YouTube. The moment Josh clicks on a video of “epic fails” the downward spiral begins. Tyler is hooked. They spend two hours watching viral videos of cute animals and stupid people. Somewhere down the line, Josh remembers that the whole point of him bringing the laptop was so that Tyler could get reacquainted with current events, but he quickly forgets the idea when Tyler clicks on video that appears to involve tiny babies and object permanence.

 

Josh learns that Tyler laughs with his whole body. Tyler will throw his head back and let out a whole hearted laugh. His hands come to clutch at his stomach as if the laughter will tear through him and the only way to keep himself in one piece is to hold himself tight. The edges of bright eyes crinkle with his smile. His legs tuck under the chair for some odd reason Josh can’t discern. It’s mesmerizing.

The videos change from people doing stupid things, to music and artist covers. Tyler mutters something about wishing the warehouse had a piano. Josh asks if Tyler plays.

“I did.” Tyler shifts uneasily in his chair. “I don’t know if I still can. It’s been a while.”

“Isn’t piano like riding a bike?”

Tyler cracks a smile, “I don’t know if I remember how to ride a bike either.”

Josh rolls his eyes. “I mean, isn’t it like muscle memory or something?”

Tyler shrugs and looks wistfully at the computer screen, “Maybe. It’s easy to forget when there’s so much in your head.”

Josh frowns but doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure he understands what Tyler means, but he’s afraid to ask. Josh makes it a point to change the topic of discussion.

“I can do a backflip.” The words come out jumbled together. Smooth is not a word one would use to describe Josh.

“So can I.” Tyler says as a matter of fact.

Josh finds himself rolling his eyes again, “Well yea you can. You’re a ghost. The laws of gravity don’t seem to exactly tie you down.”

Tyler scoffs, “Right, because you breaking your neck trying to show off is _really_ impressive. I’m already dead. I don’t need to get myself killed to be impressive.”

Josh ignores Tyler and returns his attention to the video that’s playing. “I can totally do a backflip and you would be _totally_ impressed. Just saying.”     

The room gets darker as time passes, although Josh barely notices it. He’s more interested in the way Tyler’s head feels pressed against his shoulder. It’s all pressure and no heat.

Tyler’s curled up in his chair, eyes focused on the glow of the screen. Josh’s arm is slung loosely around his shoulder. The embrace is strangely familiar to them both, as if they’d done this a million times (they both acknowledge that this is impossible because until recently, Josh was entirely unaware of Tyler’s existence).

This also brings up a question that Josh forgot he had. “How are you touching me right now?” Josh asks, breaking the comfortable cocoon of silence that had fallen over the two of them.

Tyler raises an eyebrow at the question. “I put my head on your shoulder. Pretty simple.”

Josh laughs and explains, “No, I know that, but you’re a ghost.”

“We have established that, yes.” Tyler grins, enjoying the funny look on Josh’s face when he replies.

“Yea, but you’re solid. Ghosts walk through walls and do…ghost things. So how am I able to do this?” Josh immediately jabs his finger into Tyler’s ribs. Tyler squawks and falls out of his chair in surprise. “See?” Josh says through his laughter, “If you were a ghost, my finger would have gone right through you!”

“Met a lot of ghosts have you?” Tyler says in mock irritation from where he’s fallen on the ground. “Obviously you’re a ghost expert!” He shouts to the ceiling. “Because clearly I am not a ghost.” Tyler sits up and looks at the ground before adding quietly, “Or anything really.”

Josh grows serious so quickly, Tyler’s almost afraid he’s said something to offend him until Josh says, “You’re not nothing. You’re Tyler.”

A medley of emotions flash over Tyler’s features before smoothing out into a fond smile. Josh doesn’t miss the sadness though and he can’t help the concerned look that he fixes on Tyler. The ghost boy looks away from Josh, standing and pressing his hands into his pockets.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard someone say my name in a long time.” He explains, his smile never faltering.  

Josh can tell there’s more to the sadness than just hearing a name, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Tyler has a hand gripped around Josh’s wrist. Tyler grins wildly and says that he wants to show him something. Josh isn’t sure he wants to know what this something is, because what else could possibly be hiding in this warehouse?

“Trust me.” Tyler says in reply as they amble down the hallway and onto the warehouse floor. Josh finds that, just like having his arm wrapped around Tyler, trusting him feels natural.

Tyler stands Josh in the center of the room and then steps back a few feet.

They stand like that for a minute. Josh isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be waiting for. He’s about to ask, when he feels it: a fleck of snow on his check.

It’s snowing inside the warehouse. Josh normally wouldn’t find this so weird because there’s holes in the roof but, he’s looking at the holes in the roof and that’s not where the snow is coming from. The source of the sudden change is standing right in front of him, grinning like an idiot.

“How are you doing that?”  

Tyler shrugs. “I’m secretly Santa Claus?”

Josh stops staring at the rafters where snow continues to materialize from nothing, so that he can stare at Tyler with a look of utter disbelief.

“I don’t get out much?” Tyler tries.

Josh waits.

“I can control the temperature inside the warehouse to a certain degree.”

This only gives Josh more questions which seems to be an ongoing trend where Tyler is concerned. “Why the warehouse though?”

Tyler looks away and begins to fidget with his beanie.

“I don’t get out much.” Tyler repeats.

The realization hits Josh like a ton of bricks. “You can’t leave here because you died here.”

The snow stops falling. Tyler finally brings his eyes to meet Josh’s.

Josh had noticed that even when Tyler isn’t smiling, there’s a light in his eyes that shines in its place. But the light is gone now and Tyler is still. A shiver runs down Josh’s spine.

“Are you scared of me?” Tyler asks, his demeanor unchanging.

Josh takes a breath and says, “No.”

Just like that, the light in Tyler’s eyes is rekindled, the snow begins to fall again. However, sadness takes the place of stillness. “You should be.” Tyler says with a frown and turns back into the hallway.

Josh watches him disappear around the corner, knowing that if he were to follow, Tyler would not be there. Still, he has to grab his things from the other room and so when he turns the corner himself, he finds that he is correct: Tyler is nowhere to be found.

He packs his things into his bag and makes to leave, but as he reaches the warehouse doors, a faint pressure on his shoulder makes him hesitate. Josh turns to find that Tyler is standing a couple yards away, staring pointedly at the ground.

“You don’t have to leave.” He says.

“I know.” Josh says, his lips quirking into a small smile. “But I should. It’s getting late.”

Tyler’s eyebrows stitch together and he nods.

Josh can’t help but worry when Tyler makes that face. “Listen,” He starts, “I’m sorry if what I said made you upset. I didn’t—”

Tyler’s head snaps up and he says quickly, “No, no. _I’m_ sorry.”

Josh rubs at the back of his neck and smiles because Tyler looks so flustered. It’s kind of cute.

Tyler continues saying, “I just—I don’t know how to explain it…I just…I haven’t—” But now it’s Josh’s turn to cut Tyler off.

“You don’t have to talk about it, you know? If it makes you uncomfortable.” His smile is soft and his words are sincere. Josh watches as the relief washes over Tyler. “You never have to talk about if you want…but I’m here, if you do. I mean…I’m here if you want me to be.”

If Tyler had blood coursing through his veins, he’d be blushing. “I do.” Tyler smiles, “Want you here, I mean.”

“Okay.” Josh says with a contented sigh. “See you tomorrow then?” He asks.

A sudden gust of snow blasts through the warehouse just as Tyler is about to answer. Josh has to shield his face from the onslaught. He tries to squint to see where Tyler is but Tyler has disappeared into the flurry. When the commotion dies down, Tyler’s gone again. But, his words hang in Josh’s ears clear as crystal: “I'll be waiting”.

 

Josh weaves his way through the rows of warehouses, a stupid smile on his face. He can’t help recalling the feeling of Tyler’s head pressed into his shoulder, the butterflies in his stomach. He’s euphoric.

However, that night, as he’s lying in bed, he can’t help but recall the darkness in Tyler’s eyes, and the accompanying shiver that ran down his spine. Josh wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t scared of Tyler, because he isn’t. Make no mistake, Josh _is_ scared. He just doesn’t know what it is that scares him yet.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you like it!


	3. The Rhythm of a Heartbeat

After his last visit to the warehouse, Josh makes it a point of going back on multiple separate occasions.

Every time Josh manages to push open the warehouse doors and stumble in from outside, Tyler will say, “I thought I said not to come back?” But, the words lack any authority because they come from Tyler, who can’t help but smile and stifle a giggle at Josh’s lack of door-opening grace.

“Are you sure that’s what you said? I could have sworn it was a, ‘see you tomorrow, Josh’” Josh will reply once he manages to regain his balance. “Oh, well,” He shrugs and moves on to tell Tyler about his day.    

Soon enough, between the hours of three in the afternoon and six at night, Josh can be found in Warehouse 21. If he’s lucky, he’s able to sneak away after dinner and spend even longer in the abandoned facilities behind his house. At this point, it’s becoming something of a ritual.

“Don’t your parents notice you’re gone?” Tyler asks one night.

Josh brought his skateboard with him to show Tyler some tricks. He’s coasting from one end of the warehouse to the other when he answers, “They’re pretty strict, so if they’d noticed they would have brought it up. I just tell them that I’m doing homework at a friend’s house after school.” He drifts to a stop in front of Tyler and steps off the skateboard. “They’re so happy that I’m making friends that they don’t question it.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and steps onto the skateboard, “Well yea, but what about at night. They’ve gotta notice sooner or later that you’re disappearing in the middle of the night.” He propels himself into motion and circles his way around the building floor.

“I tell them I’m working on a project in my room after dinner and as long as I’m back before nine, they don’t notice I’m gone.” Josh explains holding the flashlight he brought with him a bit higher. “Why do you ask?”

Tyler shrugs and says, “Don’t know,” before attempting an ollie and failing spectacularly. He trips on his own feet and lands flat on his back.

Josh laughs and jogs over. He reaches a hand out to help Tyler up, but Tyler waves him off. “I’m fine.” He says as he gets up. “I think my sick moves are a little rusty.”

“I think ‘rusty’ is a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?” Josh teases and picks up his board.

“Skateboards were never really my thing anyway.” Tyler says with a pout. His face quickly brighten at a sudden thought. “I can pull some pretty sick moves on a piano.”

Josh momentarily scans their surroundings for dramatic effect before noting a distinct lack of pianos in the warehouse. “Are you sure those moves aren’t rusty too?”

Tyler grins confidently, “It’s like riding a bicycle. I could play the piano in my sleep.” Tyler tells Josh the story of how his mother had gotten him a toy piano when he was younger and how he’d taught himself to play out of boredom.

Tyler doesn’t talk about his life as a living breathing human being very often, so Josh listens carefully. Every little scrap of information that Tyler gives him is another puzzle piece in the mystery that is Josh’s best (and only) friend.

When Tyler finishes his story, Josh knows he’s grinning like an idiot because Tyler gives him a funny look that says so. “I was just thinking that in another universe, we could’ve been in a band together or something.” Josh explains unprompted.

Tyler chuckles and delves into the fantasy. “What would our band name be?”

Josh brings a hand to his chin, as though to appear thoughtful before saying, “The Best Friends Band. Piano and percussion-y goodness, you know?”

Tyler throws his head back in full body laughter. He wipes away a non-existent tear when he manages to pull himself together.

“It’s a good name, isn’t it?”

“It’s the best Josh.”

They continue talking about their brand-new parallel universe band, and try to outdo each other in ridiculous rock star-esque things their alter-selves would engage in. Tyler laughs. Josh smiles. They live comfortably in the little bubble they’ve made for themselves that separates them from the outside world. But, eventually Josh glances down at his phone to check the time. The bubble bursts. Josh has to return to the real world.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Josh asks as he pushes the warehouse doors open enough for him to slip through.

“I’ll be waiting.” Tyler says. He’s smiling but Josh can tell that Tyler hates seeing him go. He can only guess that it may have something to do with the fact that most of Tyler’s days are spent waiting, hoping Josh will return. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Josh says in what he hopes is a reassuring voice. He tries to think of something else to say but is stopped in his tracks by a swift wind ripping pass him. Tyler’s smile falters. Josh pulls his coat tighter around him. “Spooky.” He murmurs as the warehouse creaks and moans from the sudden torrent.

Josh doesn’t notice the fear in Tyler’s eyes. He does however spot a strange shadow on Tyler’s neck as the latter cranes his neck to look back into the warehouse. Josh rubs his eyes, and Tyler turns back to face him. The shadow is gone. Josh dismisses it as a trick of the light.

“Be careful in the dark.” Tyler says, picking up the conversation.

“Will do. Night, Ty.” Josh gives a short wave and sets off in the direction of his house.

 

That was their routine and Josh has yet to be tired of it.

 

“Don’t you get tired of wearing the same clothes every day?” Josh asks, as he stares at Tyler instead of his intensely less interesting calculus assignment.

Tyler shrugs, “Not really?” He tugs self-consciously at the formal button up he’s wearing, having taken off his jacket earlier.

It’s been well over two months since Josh started making regular visits. He doesn’t find it so hard to ask these sort of questions anymore.

“It’s just, they’re so formal.” Josh says along to the rhythmic tapping of his pencil. “I know you don’t stink or anything, but wouldn’t you rather be wearing a t-shirt and jeans?”

Josh doesn’t miss the way Tyler shifts uncomfortably where he’s lying beside him. “It’s what I was wearing when I died.” Tyler says, staring straight up at the ceiling.

“Oh.” Josh closes his calculus book and turns so that he can look Tyler in the eye. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes. He’s not sure what he’s apologizing for. It just seems like the thing to say when a ghost tells you they have no choice but to wear the same thing every day for the rest of eternity.

Tyler rolls on his side so that he’s finally looking at Josh. He smiles a smile that’s really a frown in disguise and then returns to lying flat on his back. “I thought I was going to go to hell…when I died.” He sighs.

Josh frowns but doesn’t ask for an explanation. He knows that if Tyler wants to talk about it, he will.

“I believed in heaven and hell. All that. I knew I was going to hell. I didn’t think you needed clothes in hell. I never accounted for this.” He laughs. “Is there a word for what this is?”

Josh takes a moment, eyes squinting as he thinks, and then says. “Maybe…limbo? That’s a thing in some religions isn’t it? Like purgatory?”

Tyler rubs a hand over his face. Josh can tell that Tyler’s probably asked himself the same question a hundred times over and has never reached an answer before. “Maybe.” His voice is tired. The kind of tired that bone-deep. Suddenly Tyler doesn’t seem so much like a carefree teenager anymore. Josh doesn’t know what to say.

In the silence, Josh notices what he thinks is a dark splotch encircling Tyler’s wrist. He reaches out his hand unconsciously to touch it. Tyler flinches away. Realizing what he was doing, Josh mutters an apology and changes the subject. When he looks back at Tyler’s wrist later, the dark mark is gone.       

 

That night, Josh plays the moment over in his head. He’s reaching out to touch Tyler’s wrist and then Tyler’s flinching away. It hadn’t occurred to him before now that he’s never touched Tyler, not once. Sure, Tyler would lean on his sometimes or even hug him, but he was always careful not to let their skin touch.

Josh knows he’s overthinking it but he can’t help wondering if perhaps this has something to do with how Tyler die. Or maybe it was some obscure ghost rule that Tyler isn’t telling him. His mind races over the alternatives. He can feel the anxiety rising in himself and forces the issue to the back of his mind, choosing instead to focus on doing something nice for Tyler.

Josh likes making Tyler happy. He likes Tyler. Josh can’t help giggling at the fact that the boy who can make a warehouse cold can make him feel so warm. The word “love” floats across his mind, but he bats it away. He refuses to believe that he’s fallen so fast for someone he’s known for so little time. He refuses to believe it, even if it’s true.

           

Tyler waits on the upper walkway, staring out through a filthy window. It’s a miracle that he’s able to see anything through the window, much less Josh marching toward the warehouse, a box peeking out of his backpack. Tyler waits. The inevitable creak of the warehouse doors fill the otherwise silent warehouse. Tyler jumps off the walkway to greet Josh, who’s bundled up in a heavy coat and a scarf is pulled up to hide half of his face. He watches Josh’s heavy breaths escape from the fabric in puffs of smoke.

“It’s snowing pretty bad, isn’t it?” Tyler asks as Josh dusts the snow from his coat and bag.

“It’ll get worse before it gets better.” Josh’s voice is muffled from the scarf. He pulls the hood from his head and adjusts his scarf. “I brought you something.” He grins and pulls the box out of his backpack.

“Is that?” Tyler pauses when he sees the cardboard packaging.

“I figured you must get bored waiting around for me every day, so I thought you might like it to pass the time.” Josh blushes and presses the box into Tyler’s hands.

Tyler holds the box in reverent disbelief. According the words on the front of the box, the contents hold an electronic toy piano. Tyler can’t remember the last time he actually set his fingers on a piano. He tears into the box and slides out the plastic toy. If he could cry, he would.

“I know it’s pretty small but-” Josh can’t finish his sentence because Tyler practically launches himself at him.

“I love it.” Tyler says with a squeeze and then let go.

“C’mon, let’s set it up.” Josh tugs Tyler across the warehouse.

They set up the piano in the old office space so that Tyler can sit down. Josh pulls a chair so that he can sit across from Tyler.       

Tyler stares at the lime green toy in awe for a whole minute before even pressing the ON button. He stretches his fingers over the plastic keys and presses down. Tyler giggles at the sound of the random and discordant notes blare out of the tiny speakers. “Holy shit.” He murmurs delightedly to himself.

Josh watches as Tyler gleefully plays a couple off scales before racing into a song that Josh has never heard before.

Tyler loses himself in the music. Soon enough he’s enveloped in a world of sound. Josh taps out a fast beat using a pair of drumsticks on the desk. Neither of them know what they’re playing anymore, but they both know it feels _right_.       

“Sick beats!” Tyler crows in a silly voice, fingers pounding away at the keyboard.

Josh smiles and twirls a drumstick for show.

When their song comes to an end, Josh is exhausted but overwhelmingly happy.

“That was awesome.” He smiles and leans back in his chair.

Tyler lets his fingers dance along the piano keys, slower now. Josh listens to a familiar tune fill the air and then, Tyler is singing and Josh thinks it’s perhaps the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard in his life.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take, my sunshine away.”_ His voice trails off and his fingers fall away from the keys. He looks up from the piano and Josh thinks he might cry, he’s so happy.   

Tyler presses the OFF button on the piano and moves to sit on top of the desk. He doesn’t say anything but he looks deep into Josh’s eyes and smiles.

Josh takes a moment, and then gets up from his chair and joins Tyler on top of the desk. He leans his head into the crook of Tyler’s neck, careful that their skin doesn’t touch. They don’t say anything because the silence is louder than their words now; because words just wouldn’t do either of them justice.  

    

When Josh has to leave, Tyler gives him another hug “Thanks Josh, again. I don’t know how to-”

Josh blushes and stammers out, “Oh, no, you don’t have to do anything.”

They hold each other’s gaze for a moment before breaking out into easy laughter at how they’re both acting like a couple of middle schoolers.

Tyler settles with just saying, “Good night Josh.”

“Night, Ty.” Josh says and ducks out quickly before his entire face matches the color of his hair.  

If someone had told Josh that this was the last time he would be with Tyler, and  _really_ be with him, he would have stayed longer. He would have told Tyler that he’s never felt happier than when he’s with him. He would have held onto Tyler and never let go. He would have found a way to stop the inevitable from occurring. Would have, could have, didn’t.

No one told Josh that this was the last time he would be with Tyler because this wasn't the last time. But, no one said this was the last time they would be carefree and happy in each other’s company. This was the beginning of the end of their story. They just didn’t know it yet.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get around to writing this chapter and it didn't end up the way I thought it would. But, I hope I flushed out Josh and Tyler's relationship for you.  
> I hope you liked it! Comment, let me know. I thrive off feedback!


	4. Idle Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idle hands do the devil's work

Josh plays with the edge of a piece of notebook paper. The sound of the teacher’s voice seems muffled compared to the sound of the paper flicking in between his fingers. Although it all pales in comparison to the question that whispers to him. The question has festered unasked inside of him for months, begging for an answer. Josh knows he shouldn’t ask, can’t ask, but the question remains.  

Ms. Harrison is still talking. Josh watches as her mouth moves, giving directions. He strains his ears to hear what she’s saying, but it’s all white to him. Josh likes Ms. Harrison. She’s nice, but Josh has never been horribly interested in English. It’s the last class of the day. Twenty minutes until he’s free to return to the warehouse. His mind shifts into neutral and the questions he knows he shouldn’t be asking, bubble to the forefront.

The paper between Josh’s fingers rip. No more pointless distraction. His fingers start up into a steady drum on his notebook, where he’s supposed to be taking notes on The Great Gatsby.

Ms. Harrison is saying something else now. Josh focuses on his fingers. The question is playing like a chorus to his drum beat. His fingers still. People in the classroom are moving. Josh’s mind finally tunes back into the class. The projector Ms. Harrison is using, blasts the image of a partner project rubric onto the whiteboard.

“Oh fuck.” Josh mutters.

He cranes his neck to look around the room as the question in his head takes a backseat to his rapidly forming panic. The people with friends in the class have already paired off. Josh doesn’t have friends so he’s sitting in his chair looking dumbly at Ms. Harrison, silently pleading with her to “please just let me do the project on my own”. Her eyes lock onto his. There’s a sadistic little twinkle in her eye that says Josh is going to make friends whether he likes it or not. 

“Alright, who doesn’t have a partner?” She asks the class. Josh’s hand slowly goes up. It takes everything for him to not screw his eyes shut. He can’t bring himself to see if there’s anyone else raising their hands, can’t bear the humiliation. But then—

“Perfect!” Ms. Harrison says, her voice filled with tangible smugness. Josh looks up. “Brendan, you’ll work with Josh.”

Fingers rain down in a relentless anxiety induced rhythm. Josh was really, _really_ hoping he wouldn’t have to work with someone else. But, here he is, picking up his backpack, notebook, and copy of the Great Gatsby, and lugging it all over to where Brendan is sitting in the back row.

             

Josh stands awkwardly at Brendan’s desk, not sure if he should find a chair to sit down. Josh hasn’t spoken to Brendan (ever). They sit on opposite ends of the room, so there’s never been a need for Josh to speak to Brendan.

Brendan stares at Josh intently, eyes sizing him up. Josh squirms under the attention.

Intense scrutiny flashes into a glaringly bright smile. “I’d say ‘hi’ but you kind of look like you’d piss your pants if I did.”

Josh blinks, surprised that the other has spoken and reflexively says the first thing on his mind, “I try not to pee on potential project partners. It seems kinda rude.”

Brendan grins manically. “Well I guess that means there won’t be any pissing matches in our immediate future. Take a seat.”

The ice is broken. Josh isn’t sure how it happened but Brendan seems to almost like him. It’s unprecedented. He grabs a free chair and pulls it over to Brendan’s desk.

“So did you actually read the book?” Brendan asks, propping the assigned reading up under his chin.

Josh shrugs. “Parts of it. I went on sparknotes for most of it.” He spends so much time hanging out with Tyler, everything else sort of falls to the wayside. He wasn’t going to read a sad book about sad, self-indulgent people when he could be showing Tyler cat videos.

Brendan smiles again. “That’s more than me. I just watched the movie.”  

With their combined knowledge of the source material (or rather lack of), they pick a topic and divide up the work.

“We could make a poster board for it. I’m great at glitter glue.” Brendan muses.

“What else are you great at?” Josh asks, flexing his social-interaction skills.

Brendan leans back in his chair, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but Josh is already sputtering out, “I don’t wanna know!”

“Rude!” Brendan gasps, hand clenched over his heart. “I’m wounded!” Brendan’s outrageous declaration catches Ms. Harrison’s ear and she brings the class back to attention.

 

The bell rings, signaling the end of school day.

“This project is due in two weeks! Don’t think you can put it off!” Ms. Harrison announces as her students filter out the door.

Josh remains in his seat, slowly putting his class materials into his backpack, as he watches Brendan makes a beeline to his desk.

“Hey, so when do you want to work on the project?” Brendan says, half seated on top of Josh’s desk, looking down at him expectantly. “I’m free right now. Spence is at Winter Percussion practice, and everyone else I know has fucked off somewhere, so let’s do this!” He says excitedly, before shrugging and trying to come off nonchalant. “I mean, if you want.”

Josh bites the inside of his cheek. Tyler is waiting for him, but this is an opportunity to make friends (friends with a pulse). But… Tyler is waiting for him, and the question is back. Josh needs to know the answer. He won’t be able to focus until he does. His fingers tap idly on his thigh. 

“Sorry, I can’t today.” Josh lies. “My mom needs my help with…shopping.” He’s never been a good liar. He just hopes that Brendan doesn’t notice.

Brendan looks mildly discomforted by Josh’s response, but he quickly regains his composure. “That’s cool. I didn’t want to work on it right now anyways.” He scratches his neck sheepishly.

The guilt pits itself in Josh’s stomach. He hates lying and Brendan seems genuinely excited to be working with him. He can’t lie to a nice person like Brendan.

“You know what,” Josh says, almost instantly regretting the words as they pour from his mouth, “I can call my mom. She can get my brother to help her today.”

Brendan’s face immediately brightens. “Sweet! We can work in the library! I have to run by my locker and I’ll meet you there.” He says quickly, before practically skipping out of the room.

Josh knows Brendan has lots of friends. He sees him hanging out with all of them in the cafeteria at lunch. What does he want with Josh? It’s a new question, a different question, and for a moment, it replaces the question that’s been nagging him all day. If only for a moment.

Josh picks up his things and walks to his locker. He takes his sweet time opening his locker. He doesn’t have forever. Josh has to think of what to do about Tyler. He can’t call Tyler because Tyler doesn’t have a phone. Tyler isn’t alive and Brendan is. And the question is back.

This is an unusually conflicting situation.

Josh finishes putting his books into his backpack and heads over to the library. He resolves only to spend two hours at most working on this project and then head to the warehouse as soon as he’s done.

What Josh doesn’t account for is that Brendan is genuinely interested in trying to get to know Josh. Trying to start work on a project while simultaneously answering questions about himself proves to be tricky.

“So what were your friends from your old high school like?” Brendan asks first once they’ve settled their things on a library table.

Josh tries not to get too flustered and attempts to be nonchalant. Unsurprisingly, he fails miserably. His face goes red and he stutters his way through an explanation of his social anxiety and the blessing that was Debby and Mark. 

“I guess things really haven’t changed much except that now I have no friends.” Josh laughs, awkwardly looking anywhere but at Brendan. Brendan doesn’t seem to notice though and continues on asking questions.

They do manage to get some work done but it’s not nearly as much as the time spent in the library should have produced. It’s nearly 5:30 by the time they start to pack up to leave. Josh almost doesn’t hear Brendan still talking to him over the sound papers being hastily thrusted into Josh’s backpack.

“You should hang out with me some time,” Brendan says.

Josh stills for a moment, not entirely sure of what he heard. “What?” He asks dumbly.

“I see you sitting alone at lunch all the time, and honestly man, its super depressing.” He says with his blinding mega-watt smile. “You should come hang out with me and my friends. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want, but I think my friends would like you. _I_ like you. You might even like them even if you don’t like me.” He laughs.         

Josh blinks, hands frozen in place.

Brendan’s smile defuses to a bemused smirk, “Listen, I get it if you want your solitude. That’s fine. But, hey, it could be fun.” He picks up his bag and begins to walk towards the exit. “It’s an open invitation!” Brendan says loudly, ignoring the irritated glares of other library goers, turning to face Josh. “We usually eat lunch at the skate park a couple blocks down.” He backs out through the library doors, “See ya!”

Josh watches on, dumbfounded.        

 

It’s almost six when Josh finally presses open the warehouse doors. A soft melody floating down from the rafters abruptly stops the moment he steps foot inside. Josh can see his labored breath in great white moonlit clouds as he heaves the air from his lungs. It’s snowing in the warehouse. Josh dismisses the anomalous weather and waits for Tyler to come down or appear or something, but he doesn’t.

“Ty?” He calls out, “Tyler, where are you?” Josh heads up the stairs, careful to avoid the patches of ice on the metal steps, and stands on the walkway. “I had to work on a project with a partner and the time kind of got away from me.”

“I thought you weren’t going to come.” Josh spins around to face Tyler. Tyler is staring at the walkway, avoiding Josh’s gaze. Josh finds guilt pitting in his stomach.

“I’m sorry.”

Tyler shakes his head and frowns, still not looking at Josh. “You don’t have to apologize,” He says. “It’s not your fault.” Tyler finally looks up, his lips quirk up into a wry smile. “Unlike me, you exist outside of the warehouse. You don’t have to apologize for that.”

Josh loaded the bullet and Tyler has unwittingly pulled the trigger. The words are out of his mouth before Josh can think to stop himself. “You only exist here because you died here. What were you _doing_ here when you died? How did you—” Josh manages to stop himself when he realizes what he’s about to ask, reflexively slapping a hand over his mouth. The panic reverberates in his chest.

Tyler’s smile vanishes. His eyes widen for a split second before his face becomes a mask of calm.

“Fuck, shit, I’m sorry Ty. I didn’t mean to ask that. I don’t- Shit.” The words tumble out of Josh’s mouth in a rushed mess.

 “It’s okay.” Tyler says slowly. He pauses, his eyes trailing off into the dark depths of the warehouse. “I don’t remember.” He says. It’s a lie. Josh knows it’s a lie but he doesn’t press the issue.

Josh can’t bring himself to look at Tyler at the moment and so stares down at the warehouse floor, leaning against the guard rail. Tyler leans back against the wall, away from Josh. The following silence is awkward and forced. Josh has so many questions but all he can think to say now is, “I should probably go. It’s late.” He heads to the stairs, legs carrying him a little faster than he’d like to think. Josh’s nearly to the doors when he hears Tyler call out his name, bringing him to a full halt but it’s the ensuing words that have him frozen in his place.

“Don’t come back tomorrow.” 

Josh feels his throat close up and his head feels like its spinning.

Tyler hides his hands in his pockets, but the strange dark shadows have stretched up across his throat. If Josh had just turn around, he’d realize the shadows aren’t a figment of his imagination. Maybe things would be different if he had, but he doesn’t. Instead, Josh’s hands clench and his face flushes. “I’m going to come back tomorrow.” He says determined.

Tyler’s voice echoes through the warehouse, heavy and tired, “It’s not safe here.” The words are familiar, but now Josh can hear something that distinctly sounds like regret within them. He spins on his heel to ask _why_ , why isn’t safe here? But Tyler is gone. The snow has stopped falling.

 

“Where were you? Who were you with? Do you know how late it is?” The questions are routine and Josh has long since learned to answer them with practiced ease. Josh doesn’t particularly care for lying to his mother but he knows she would ban him from the warehouse before he could even explain Tyler. It’s only coincidence that this time the answers are mostly the truth.

“I was working with a classmate on our English project. I lost track of the time. I’ll call next time if I’m going to be late. It won’t happen again. Sorry I worried you.” He punctuates the apology with a kiss to Laura’s cheek and trudges upstairs.   

Josh has found that he’s spent perhaps one too many nights staring at his bedroom ceiling on account of Tyler. If there were a prize for staring contemplatively at ceilings, he would be a shoe-in for second place. First place would undoubtedly go to Tyler, the ghost boy with all the time in the world to stare up at ceilings and wish for something more.

The look on Tyler’s face after Josh had asked his idiotic question flashes through his head. “Fuck me,” Josh groans, and promptly attempts to smother himself with his pillow.

Josh hates himself for giving Tyler a reason to look so…scared. But, a small irritating part of him wants to know why Tyler was afraid of his question. What made Tyler want to push Josh away even though it’s clearly not what Tyler wants?

There are so many things that Josh wants to know. Josh wants to know what makes Tyler smile till his cheeks hurt and laugh until his sides feel like they’re splitting. He wants to know what makes Tyler want to pull his hair out and hide away from the world. And, to some extent, Josh does know. Tyler’s given him bits and pieces of himself to Josh, but it’s not enough. Josh wants to know every little thing about Tyler. The good _and_ the bad. He wants to give Tyler his everything in return. But he can’t. Not like this.          


	5. The Real and the Imagined

Breathing: something that Tyler doesn’t think about. Most people don’t think about breathing because it’s automatic. The human body knows it has to breathe to live, so it does, without notice or permission. Breath comes and goes in an endless cycle until the body can no longer pump air into the lungs and the cycle is broken.

Tyler has already broken the cycle. His body stopped pumping air into his lungs a long time ago. But, for a moment in time, he suddenly finds he can’t breathe. He’s trying to run, but his legs can’t move. He tries to scream, to beg, to warn, but he can’t find the air.

Metal squeals and shrieks. A scream that doesn’t belong to Tyler echoes against the warehouse walls alongside the sickening crunch of flesh and bone. Silence is followed by more screaming. Blood pools around what was once a body.

Tyler’s legs finally move, he runs to the wreckage, but the warehouse seems to stretch out before him and the blood and flesh and metal seem to get further away the more he runs.

Tyler yells now, desperate ragged pleas that form a name, _his_ name, “JOSH!”

He can hear the small pitiful whimpering; can feel the warmth of Josh’s body slowly ebbing away into the snow as if he were right there with him. He blinks and suddenly he is.

Tyler moves around the metal beam that’s crushing Josh’s lower half, to rest at his head. Josh coughs and blood spurts out of his mouth. He’s crying for his mom, asking why this is happening. Tyler doesn’t know what to tell him and eventually Josh stops asking, stops speaking altogether. Just like Tyler, Josh can no longer complete the cycle.

Tyler combs a hand through shockingly red hair and watches as Josh becomes pale, becomes dead. Tyler belatedly realizes that he’s been whispering, Josh’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. The warehouse groans in response.  

Rage and inescapable sorrow surges through Tyler’s phantom veins. A storm tears through the warehouse. He pulls Josh closer to him, cradling the corpse in his arms. “I’m sorry,” Tyler whispers, voice cracking under the weight of the words. “I’m so, so sorry.” And then, and only then—

“Tyler? Fuck, Tyler make it stop!”

Tyler’s eyes search through the flurry of the snow that whips around him to find the source of the voice. The red snatch of hair in the white void snaps Tyler from his anguish. The snow ceases and all that’s left is Tyler, Josh, and the warehouse.

Tyler quickly looks to where moments ago Josh was lying dead in his arms, only to find that there’s nothing there. His arms hang uselessly at his sides.

Josh stares but says nothing. Tyler won’t say it but he’s grateful for that. It gives him a moment to regain his bearings, reminds him what has to be done.

“I thought I told you to not come back,” Tyler says, voice distant.

Josh shrugs. “You always tell me not to come back.”

Tyler pushes himself off the ground and faces Josh, “I meant it that time.” A twinge of irritation runs through his words.

“I know,” Josh says.

Tyler wants to tell him to leave, wants to beg him to never go, but then it happens.

Josh is talking but Tyler isn’t listening. He’s watching Josh’s hands. He watches the way that they twitch ever so slightly, ticking in no discernable rhythm. Tyler feels his heart sink, he doesn’t even notice when Josh stops talking. He can hear the calling of his name but can’t bring himself to answer. He watches the ticking, and then watches the ticking stop; watches blood pool around the remains of a body and feels the breathtaking pain of loss. He tries to convince himself not to feel but he can’t. He gathers the once again corpse up in his arms. Snow thrashes the walls of the warehouse.

“Tyler?! Shit, Ty! Make it stop!”

Tyler looks up. The snow stops. The blood and body are gone. Josh stares down at him from where he’s standing, as if he’d always been there with concern in his eyes.

“You’re not real,” Tyler says, holding an imagined breath.

Josh frowns. His mouth moves to say something but no words come out. He grasps his throat, lips turning blue. Tyler screws his eyes shut, tries not to listen to the desperate pleas for help.

This time Tyler cries in defeat. Body. Blood. Snow.

Josh is crushed, impaled, suffocated, electrocuted… Body. Blood. Snow.

Tyler knows why. He knows he can’t stop it. Body. Blood. Snow.

And then—

“Tyler?! What’s going on? Stop it!”

As soon as the snow clears, there’s Josh, still breathing. Tyler doesn’t know what to say anymore. He remains on the ground, staring up at Josh.

“Are you okay?” Josh asks, and the concern seems genuine.

“No,” He says, because it’s the truth. “No,” because Tyler can feel his heart tightening. “No,” because he knows what happens next; knows that he will be helpless to stop it like so many times before.

“I told you not to come back.” He says after a moment, because that’s what this always seems to come back to. Tyler tries to ignore the slight wince the response elicits from Josh; tries to ignore how much he wants this Josh to be the _real_ Josh.

 “I know you did.”

Tyler doesn’t read too much into the reply. It’s just a matter of time before this Josh is lying dead in his arms as well. And, it doesn’t matter if this is the real Josh or not, because it will hurt all the same. His mind is running over the list of ways he’s watched Josh die, wondering how this will vary from the others, when he realizes that Josh is still talking. And that—that’s different.     

“I know you did,” Josh repeats, eyes darting to the ground. “And, I know that you don’t like to talk about how you died and stuff. And I’m sorry that I asked you about it yesterday. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. Ever. So I just came to say that. That I’m sorry. And if you really want me to leave. I will…I will. But, before I go, I just want you to know that hanging out with you has been the most fun I’ve had in a really long time. And I’m going to miss you. And I’m sorry. And...” Josh is panting as he draws his speech to a close.

Tyler stares. Words lost because this is so far removed from what he’s heard before and—Could this be real?

Tyler can feel a flicker of hope ignite within himself. He opens his mouth to say something, to say anything really, but Josh is blurting out an amalgamation of an apology and a farewell that Tyler can only comprehend as gibberish. He watches as Josh hurries away, panic rising like bile in his throat because he can feel it. This is it. This is real. This is _his_ Josh.

Tyler rushes after him, no longer tied down by some invisible force. He can hear it as he sprints, the creak and moan of the warehouse. He doesn’t have to look up to know that a beam is falling, that lungs still breathing could very soon stop. He’s seeing it all unfold before it even happens. But he won’t let it. He can’t let it. It won’t. It can’t. He won’t. He can’t. Body. Blood. Snow. Body. Blood. Snow. BodyBloodSnowBodyBloodSnowBodyBloodSnowBodyBlood—

“JOSH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since the last time I posted a chapter. School gets in the way. Sorry about that. Thanks for waiting!


	6. A Quick Update

Hello all who have been following this fic,

 

It's been a little over a year since I last updated this fic. In that time: I've graduated from college, moved back home, and gotten a new job. Worry not, I have not abandoned you. In fact, I recently overcame the writer's block that's been stopping me from continuing this fic (or any of my fics). So, good news, I have started on Chapter 6 and I already have outlines of the rest of the chapters prepped. In total there will be 9 chapters (so 4 more chapters left, +/- an epilogue) but, bad news, I have no idea how long it will take to finish. Hopefully, only a couple of months just depends on how busy I am. At any rate, thanks for sticking with me! 

 

Sincerely, 

Forgoo 

 

PS: I will delete this later so that the chapters are numbered correctly. In the meantime, look out for the real Chapter 6! 


End file.
